


【衍东】小兔子的困扰

by shenjiling1256



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, 产乳, 假孕, 兔耳
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenjiling1256/pseuds/shenjiling1256
Summary: 兔子是非常非常敏感的动物。
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Son Dongpyo
Kudos: 3





	【衍东】小兔子的困扰

**Author's Note:**

> 我，菜鸽。ooc，懂？
> 
> 期末考试地狱临时赶出来的就当是新年贺文啦！希望看到这篇文的大家新的一年要开开心心，也希望自己新的一年能有点长进。  
> 新的一年也要继续喜欢承衍尼和东东pyo！

孙东杓顶着毛绒绒的小兔子耳朵和尾巴过了大半个月。一开始过了几天没变回来孙东杓怕得不行，直到后来发现兔耳朵尾巴只有自家队友能看得到才放心。  
小兔子耳朵和小兔子尾巴其实没有带来什么麻烦，只是每个队友不论是哥哥还是弟弟都喜欢rua一把孙东杓毛绒绒的兔耳朵。  
除了变成队友指纹收集器之外还有就是这大半个月以来偶尔的几次在可控范围内的发情期——孙东杓的日常生活基本上没有什么太大的变化。

这天有杂志内页拍摄的行程，结束拍摄回去的时候孙东杓卸了妆换了衣服以后就自觉地坐到了车里最后一排的角落里，曹承衍就坐在旁边。  
孙东杓这段时间要比平时要更黏人，平时还会稍微收敛一点，今天拍摄的时候却一定要黏在曹承衍身边，最后拍合照的时候两个人都是挨着的，亲亲密密的样子生怕别人不知道这俩人在公费恋爱似的。

“我们东杓怎么今天这么乖啊。”曹承衍伸手搂着坐在旁边的孙东杓，顺手揉了揉小孩的头发。孙东杓搂上了曹承衍的脖子，找了个舒服的姿势在曹承衍怀里闭了眼睛，蔫哒哒地没有答话。曹承衍当是孙东杓今天拍摄太累了也就没有太在意。

一切的不对劲好像就是从这一天开始的。

晚饭的时候孙东杓坐在桌边托着下巴对着饭碗发呆，饭没吃几口，兔耳朵没什么精神地耷拉在肩头，一副闷闷不乐的样子。曹承衍哄了又哄才让孙东杓勉强又吃了半碗，吃完以后孙东杓早早就说不舒服先回去休息，然后就再没有出过房门。

后来几天没有行程，孙东杓在宿舍里还是一副没精打采的样子，说是没事可是不让哄也不让抱。曹承衍急归急，想问问他家小兔子到底怎么了，可是这几天孙东杓一直躲着他，话都不愿意多说两句。

啊，真是烦死了。

这几天孙东杓也不太好过，身体不舒服又没有安全感，饭吃不下，每天睡醒都昏昏沉沉的，偏偏还不能让曹承衍知道。孙东杓好委屈，每天都好想想要哥哥抱抱想要哥哥亲亲。

今天孙东杓也没出过房间，下午的时候曹承衍实在放心不下，问金曜汉要了他们宿舍钥匙要去看看他家小兔子最近到底是怎么回事。

孙东杓今天很不舒服，头昏又想吐，一整天昏昏沉沉地偏偏就是睡不着。偏偏曹承衍还不在身边，孙东杓在被子底下缩成小小一团，越想越委屈又不知道该怎么办才好，一个人攥着被单闷闷地哭。

“我们东杓怎么啦？”曹承衍刚开门进来听到孙东杓心疼得要命，坐到孙东杓床边稍稍扯开了被子揉了揉孙东杓的头，“哥在这呢。”

“呜……承衍哥抱。”孙东杓扑进曹承衍怀里哭得一抽一抽，曹承衍也没问，抱着孙东杓小心翼翼地拍着后背哄了好一阵，怀里小兔子的哭声才渐渐减弱。

孙东杓吸了吸鼻子，这才敢抬头看曹承衍，一开口又好像快要哭出来。“哥……”

曹承衍抱着怀里软乎乎的小兔子，伸手揉着孙东杓的耳朵尖，又低头安抚地在孙东杓唇上亲了亲，“东杓现在可以说最近是怎么回事了吗？

孙东杓扁扁嘴，直接拽过曹承衍的手伸进了自己的睡衣里捂在自己的小腹上。曹承衍是没想到孙东杓突然来这么一出，好在自己手掌是暖的不会冻到孙东杓，干脆顺着孙东杓的动作给孙东杓揉了揉肚子。

“哥摸到了吗？东杓……肚子里有小兔子了。”孙东杓的兔子耳朵还是垂在肩上，红着眼睛委屈巴巴地抬头看曹承衍。曹承衍听了以后好笑地拍了拍孙东杓软乎乎的小屁股，“男孩子怎么会有宝宝啊。”

孙东杓扁了扁嘴一副委屈得不行的样子：“就是有嘛……哥再摸摸……”  
曹承衍一手抱着孙东杓一手捏着小兔子毛绒绒的尾巴根揉着，大概也明白了他家小兔子这是假孕反应。一时间也不知道怎么办，只能把孙东杓搂得更紧，好声好气地哄着，又揉尾巴又亲耳朵。

兔子是非常非常敏感的动物。  
曹承衍揉着孙东杓的尾巴，想起这点的时候已经晚了。孙东杓已经被摸到发情，兔子耳朵一抖一抖地软在他怀里奶声奶气地嘤咛。

“东杓想要吗……？”曹承衍抱起孙东杓，半勃的性器隔着两层衣料抵在孙东杓腿间。  
孙东杓脸颊通红，眼泪汪汪地，有些期待又有些不安地在曹承衍怀里扭了扭身子，小屁股有意无意地蹭过曹承衍愈发勃发的性器。“想要、可是宝宝……”

要让东杓明白他没有怀孕才行啊……曹承衍亲了亲孙东杓的颈侧，唇舌一路往上，顺势含住了小兔子软乎乎的耳垂，并且伸手去解开了孙东杓的睡衣扣子。  
“没关系……先让东杓舒服一下。”低低的，像是勾引又像是诱哄一样的语气。

孙东杓很显然对哥哥的这种勾引很受用，乖乖地让曹承衍脱了睡衣。发情的小兔子身体有些烫，刚被剥光就被曹承衍按在床上亲得天昏地暗。

亲吻的时候孙东杓伸手环住了曹承衍的脖子。小兔子的身体很诚实，只是一个黏腻的吻就不耐地主动挺起腰贴着曹承衍的身体磨蹭想要索求更多。

曹承衍伸手下去握住小兔子的性器缓缓撸动了几下，指尖碰到湿漉漉的铃口的时候孙东杓呼吸都乱了，浑身都在颤抖。无助的小兔子只能更用力地搂着曹承衍的脖子，低低地呻吟着，简直就要哭出来。

今天孙东杓要比平时敏感许多，大概是假孕的副作用。曹承衍感受到孙东杓在他怀里抖得厉害，兔子耳朵有些不安地扫来扫去看得他心痒，于是曹承衍稍稍低下头去，含住了小兔子的耳尖。

“呜……承衍哥不要！别、别舔……”孙东杓下意识地偏过头抗拒，曹承衍起了逗弄的心思，舌尖轻轻扫过敏感的耳朵内侧。孙东杓被折磨得够呛，温热的呼吸还在耳侧，曹承衍故意含着那截耳朵尖儿嘬出一点水声，孙东杓全身都出了一层薄汗，喉咙里含着含糊不清的呻吟。

曹承衍伸了两根手指试探地在穴口揉了揉，孙东杓的呻吟登时就变了调，只是还压抑着不肯叫出声。曹承衍哄他听话，两指探入那个早就湿得不成样子的小穴抽插，湿热紧致的小穴被填满，绞着细长的手指一收一缩。  
“嗯、嗯啊……”孙东杓低低地叫出了声，臀肉紧绷一阵阵的痉挛，像是被摸到了敏感点。

“是不是这里？”曹承衍的手指动了动，往刚刚那处又用力按了一下，怀里的小兔子娇喘着，小穴深处涌出一股水，与阴茎一同到达高潮。

曹承衍加了一根手指，在湿热的穴道里又搅了一圈，拔出手将淫液全部抹到孙东杓大腿内侧，扶着自己的性器在柔软的穴口打转。  
“宝宝，要进去了。”

谁知道本来沉浸在情欲里的孙东杓立马条件反射般地推开了曹承衍，背过身缩成一团哭得可怜兮兮地一抽一抽，还捂着自己的小腹，“呜……东杓肚子里还有宝宝呀……”

曹承衍看得又气又好笑，性器在孙东杓的股沟不住地磨蹭，伸手捏着一边的乳尖缓缓揉着。“那东杓是不想要了吗？”  
“想呀……可是宝宝……”孙东杓向后挺动着下身，主动用毛绒绒的小尾巴去蹭曹承衍的阴茎。明明就是迫不及待地在求欢，却还捂着小腹为肚子里根本不存在的小兔子担心。  
曹承衍把孙东杓身体扳过来正对着自己，在他唇上亲了亲，“东杓只是假孕……没有宝宝的。让哥进去，会让东杓舒服的，嗯？”

孙东杓听了捂着自己的小腹微微有些发愣，曹承衍以为是他接受不了，叹了口气想忍着先去哄哄小兔子，谁知道下一秒孙东杓就犹犹豫豫地冲他打开了腿。  
“那……那哥进来吧。”

曹承衍忍不了了。

进入的时候曹承衍确实有些失控，这一下又深又重，顶得孙东杓眼泪都出来了，声音里带着哭腔，曹承衍只得先停了动作去抚摸他后背，顺带再去揉一揉小兔子的尾巴根。

“承衍哥……再动一动、呜啊！”孙东杓不耐地扭着腰臀，话还没说完曹承衍就掐着他的腰狠狠地抽送，带着恳求意味的尾音被撞得支离破碎，硬生生变成了甜腻的呻吟。孙东杓从小声地闷哼着，身子抖得像筛子，阴茎插入的穴道泛起酥麻的快感，交合处密集黏腻的水声听得人脸红。

小兔子怎么能这么招人疼呢，又软又湿，甜得像一块儿水果糖。曹承衍被绵密的穴肉包裹得差点控制不住自己，缓了缓低头去亲孙东杓哭得湿漉漉的面颊。  
“要不要抱啊东杓？”

孙东杓呜呜咽咽地点头，曹承衍性器还在孙东杓身体里，就这么换了个体位把孙东杓抱到自己身前。孙东杓全身都软了，阴茎在穴里满满当当蹭了一圈，小兔子攀着曹承衍的肩膀闷哼着又高潮了一次，小穴臀缝都湿漉漉的，孙东杓又哭得眼泪汪汪，漂亮的嘴唇泛起艳丽的颜色。曹承衍看得眼热，低头去亲他软软的嘴唇。

“唔嗯……好涨、承衍哥摸摸好不好？”嘴唇分开的时候扯出一根淫糜的银丝，孙东杓被亲得满脸通红喘不过气，牵着曹承衍的手覆在自己胸口。

曹承衍顺着孙东杓揉了揉小兔子的胸口，拇指的指腹按着艳红挺立的乳尖加了点力道揉着。孙东杓全身抖得像筛子，奶声奶气地呻吟着，曹承衍这么揉着，觉得孙东杓胸口好像确实软绵绵的，是因为变成了兔子的原因吗？

小心地托着孙东杓的后背，曹承衍低头下去含住一边乳尖，孙东杓搂着曹承衍的脖子像是撒娇又像是求欢，声音都带着颤。“承衍哥、吸一下嘛……呜……”  
曹承衍也就顺着孙东杓的意轻轻地咬着乳尖拉扯，又温柔地裹住吸吮，舌头舔过孙东杓软绵绵的胸口。

孙东杓被刺激得主动往前挺了挺腰，好像是主动要把乳尖送到曹承衍嘴里一样。曹承衍舌尖舔开奶孔，含着孙东杓小小的乳尖嘬出一点儿声音，孙东杓闭着眼睛闷哼，不一会还是颤抖着呻吟出声。“要喷出来了……”

曹承衍笑他敏感，谁知道再吸了一下真的有带着奶香的液体喷进了口腔。曹承衍愣了，他的小兔子真的喷奶了，孙东杓一边哭一边求他去吸另一边，全身都湿漉漉的招人心疼得很。  
孙东杓两边乳尖都被吸得湿漉漉挺立起来，泛着勾人的艳色，像是成熟的樱桃。胸口被玩得已经不能看了，湿漉漉的不知道是口水还是别的什么，还有星星点点的吻痕和几处破了点皮的咬痕。

“哥……”孙东杓胸口舒服了，又扭着腰臀套弄起曹承衍的性器，委屈巴巴一副欲求不满的样子。曹承衍扣着孙东杓的腰顶入最深处，研磨内里敏感的软肉，感受到湿滑的穴道紧紧包裹着他的阴茎，小穴深处又涌出一股水浇在他性器上，曹承衍咬着牙抽送了几十下以后抽出来射在了孙东杓腿间。

曹承衍搂着孙东杓爱怜地在他脸颊上嘬了一口。孙东杓累得抬手的力气都没有，在曹承衍怀里缩成小小一团闭着眼睛就要睡过去，乱七八糟的液体顺着穴口淌到腿根，曹承衍扯了纸巾随便擦了擦，等着小兔子睡熟一点以后再去清理。


End file.
